map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Age of Revolutions
Próximo turno: 15 de Septiembre de 2017. "Napoleón ha muerto, llevándose por delante a millones, pero Europa no se ha salvado de sus ideas. Los países del Antiguo Régimen lo saben y han intentado esconder ese hecho ha toda costa para que los modelos de estado posiblemente obsoletos sigan como siempre. Pero la continua industrialización, el aumentó de poder de la burguesía y concienciación de las masas gracias a la ayuda de los burgueses, dificulta esconder ese hecho. Mientras tanto en América es un lugar inestable. Mientras la Unión inicia colonizando el este, hace frente a los problemas internos que inician a surgir, en los recién nacidos estados de centro y Sudamérica, su inestabilidad hace que golpes de estado, guerras externas e internas etc, sea el pan de cada día. '' ''Y por último el resto del mundo, nativos de todos los lados, gozan sus últimos años de libertad antes de que occidente sea una maquina imperialista imparables". ¡Bienvenidos a grandes años de avance e inestabilidad! ¡Bienvenidos a Age of Revolutions! Reglas *Está totalmente prohibida la implausibilidad, y cualquier usuario deberá evitar usar la misma. Si se llega a usar ASB en algún post, la administración tendrá potestad para eliminar esa parte del post y si se mantiene el uso de la implausibilidad habrá sanciones mayores como suspensiones del jugador o la expulsión. Por ello, hay que ser lo más coherente posible y guiarse por los eventos del juego y acciones de los demás jugadores. *La administración debe de ser totalmente imparcial y sancionar a los usuarios sin importar su relación fuera del mapgame. En caso de que un administrador no sea imparcial, los usuarios pueden pedir su renuncia. *Se pueden elegir partidos políticos, movimiento rebeldes o separatistas, pero estos deben de ser plausibles y consultados a la administración. Además de no ser recomendables. *Los turnos serán de un año y se pasarán cada 4-6 dias. Si todos los jugadores postean en menos de ese tiempo, se pasará enseguida al siguiente turno. *En caso de no postear más de 4 turnos sin causa justificada, el jugador quedará suspendido hasta que decida postear otra vez, durante ese tiempo su país pasará a estar bajo control de los administradores. *Los jugadores que elijan grandes potencias deben ser responsables, posteando en todos los turnos, por el bien del juego. *Se le obliga a los jugadores que en la petición del país que quiera jugar, en la discusión, ponga una reseña historica y de la situación en la cual esta el país que el jugador pida. *Si hay un conflicto armado entre más de un país con jugador, los Jugadores involucrados deberán pasar el post a un admin o a un posteador para que los postee él y la guerra se base solo en planes *Respecto a algunas tecnologías (como por ejemplo la locomotora), se necesitará hacer un proceso de investigación en caso de que no esta inventada aún (2-3 años como mínimo es factible) o un concurso del mejor modelo (en el caso que ya se haya inventado y se tenga el poder y la tecnología suficiente se reduciría a un año como mínimo necesario). Países con atraso tecnológico, como las culturas africanas, no tendrán acceso tan fácil como las naciones occidentales. Mapa 700px Mapa del mundo para 1825. El mapa se actualiza cada 5 años. Para ver el mapa en mayor calidad, presione aquí. Países con jugador |-|Enlistados = *border|30px Imperio Mexicano - Xalisco '' *border|30px Shogunato Tokugawa - ''HunterEND '' *border|30px Reino de Francia - ''Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Imperio Austriaco - ''FiurerCastellanos *border|30px Federación de Colombia - LovinHC *border|30px Reino de Prusia - EricW1 *border|30px Reinos Unidos de Suecia y Noruega - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de Grecia - ''Jesus Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Estado Sublime de Persia - Hector el grande xd *border|30px Imperio del Brasil - SercatMapper *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Herr Klaus *border|30px Reino Unido de Portugal, Brasil y Algarve - Manuel el de la S2 *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos **border|30px Reino de Polonia - Impeiro *border|30px República Argentina - Owl of Athenea *border|30px Principado de Serbia - Colabrix |-|América = *border|30px Imperio Mexicano - Xalisco '' *border|30px Federación de Colombia - ''LovinHC *border|30px Imperio del Brasil - SercatMapper *border|30px Estados Unidos de América - Herr Klaus *border|30px República Argentina - Owl of Athenea Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino de Francia - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino Unido de Portugal, Brasil y Algarve - Manuel el de la S2 *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos |-|Europa = *border|30px Reino de Francia - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Imperio Austriaco - ''FiurerCastellanos *border|30px Reino de Prusia - EricW1 *border|30px Reinos Unidos de Suecia y Noruega - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino de Grecia - ''Jesus Moro *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino Unido de Portugal, Brasil y Algarve - Manuel el de la S2 *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos **border|30px Reino de Polonia - Impeiro *border|30px Principado de Serbia - Colabrix |-|Asia= *border|30px Shogunato Tokugawa - HunterEND '' *border|30px Estado Sublime de Persia - ''Hector el grande xd *border|30px Imperio Ruso - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino de Francia - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino Unido de Portugal, Brasil y Algarve - Manuel el de la S2 |-|África= Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino de Francia - Camarada Antonio *border|30px Reino de España - ElBisabuelo *border|30px Reino Unido de los Países Bajos - Adoni miguel08 '' *border|30px Reino de Prusia - ''EricW1 *border|30px Reinos Unidos de Suecia y Noruega - Rata911 '' *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - ''Christian Emperator *border|30px Reino de Italia - Reptile308 *border|30px Reino Unido de Portugal, Brasil y Algarve - Manuel el de la S2 |-|Oceanía= Territorios de Ultramar *border|30px Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda - Christian Emperator Archivos * Archivo 1 (1821-1825) Turnos '1826' África ''' *Incidente diplomático entre Prusia y Portugal al intentar colonizar el mismo territorio. Ambos gobiernos piden a otro explicaciones . *La exploración portuguesa regresa informando que hay algún que otros indígenas y poco más. *El ejercito de Países Bajos logra eliminar los indígenas haciendo una masacre contra ellos. *Los angolanos aceptan la propuesta británica, los zulúes aún no se han hecho oír. '''Asía y Oceanía *La mayoría de piratas de Ezo huyen en la isla de balanes, al sur de Taiwan; los demás son detenidos. *Los piratas inician a asaltar en Filipinas robando armas, oro y todo producto comercial de occidente para venderlo a los dominios del sur. *Los dominios se organizan y crean una alianza y un ejercito unificado contra el Shogun y su hegemonía de las armas occidentales. Este ejercito cuenta con armas de fuego. Da inicio la Guerra Itsuyu. *Los maoris, escépticos a la palabra de Musby, lo retienen hasta tener pruebas del supuesto ataque. *Las islas hawaianas aceptan la protección de Reino Unido. Puerto británico en Honolulu. América ''' *Revueltas en Montevideo donde se reclama ser de Argentina. Los rebeldes piden la intervención de las provincias de Entre Ríos, Buenos Aires y Rosario. (que tienen la situación más o menos estable) *Llegan con éxito los colonos colombianos a las Galápagos. *Chile acepta la propuesta de Reino Unido. *Las Provincias Unidas de Sudamérica se deciden unir a la Unión Hispánica de Aduanas. '''Europa *Aunque en la mayoría de grandes ciudades y en la frontera italiana, no solo fallo la estratagema austriaca sino que además se reforzó la rebelión, los pueblos y las pequeñas ciudades de alrededor de la frontera del reino de Austria funcionó y hasta salen voluntarios para alistarse al ejercito para enfrentarse a los que llama "traidores del imperio". *Los rebeldes italianos piden que entre Italia en guerra con Austria lo antes posible porque no saben cuanto aguantaran. *La rebelión en Croacia es un completo fracaso y algunos documentos comprometidos sobre la financiación de Italia caen en manos de las autoridades austriacas. *Ante un duro debate, los burgueses de las vascongadas deciden tomar algunas medidas liberales a cambio de que el gobierno le vuelva a financiar . *Los (poquísimos) burgueses de Rusia aplauden las medidas del nuevo zar y algunos nobles inician a hacerse burgueses en el sentido de la palabra. *Se rehacen a las armas los moldavos y los montenegrinos y inicia una revolución de búlgaros macedonios y albaneses. *El Imperio Otomano inicia a verse acorralado y pide negociar la paz. border|30px Independentistas Helenos Diplomacia: * Aceptamos la propuesta de negociar la paz con los otomanos. Nos vemos en las óptimas condiciones de negociación y lanzamos la siguiente propuesta. El Imperio Otomano tendrá que ceder a Grecia sus legítimos territorios y reconocer su independencia. Reclamamos: El Peloponeso, Grecia continental, Eipiro y Eipiro norte las islas del mar Egeo, Macedonia, Tracia, Asia menor, Creta y Chipre Militar: ''' * Así mismo, a modo de presión las flotas que se encontraban en Salónica, Alejandrópolis y Esmirna son enviadas para bloquear '''Constantinopla. '''De la misma forma, los 15.000 soldados británicos que tomaron Salónica son enviados a Constantinopla, los soldados griegos que junto a otros 5.000 británicos tomaros Alejandrópolis también son enviados a sitiar Constantinopla. Las tropas griegas que junto a otras 15.000 británicas tomaron la ciudad de Esmirna también son enviadas a sitiar Constantinopla. De esta forma la capital otomana queda sitiada por ambos lados del Bósforo. Si los otomanos no se rinden y aceptan nuestras exigencias Constantinopla será tomada por la fuerza, y todo miembro del gobierno que allí se encuentre será ejecutado. * Desde fuera de Constantinopla se insta a los griegos de la ciudad a revelarse. Se espera que si el Patriarca ortodoxo da su apoyo a la independencia el levantamiento de los griegos de Constantinopla sea masivo, tanto en la ciudad como en el resto de territorios donde vive la población griega. border|30px '''Shogunato Tokugawa "Aquellos que se han rebelado contra el Emperador nunca han prosperado. Aquellos que han insultado al cielo, preparense para la muerte" Diplomacia: *El Shogunato abrirá el puerto de Jōgashima a embarcaciones españolas. *El Shogunato garantiza la continuidad y extensión del comercio a las potencias europeas que apoyen al Shogunato durante el conflicto. Político: *El Shogun Tokugawa Ienari declara la rebelión como un insulto al Emperador, y se hacen los movimientos necesarios para la protección del mismo. *Se idea un plan para trasladar al Emperador a Edo en el hipotético caso de que Kioto esté por caer. *Los daimyō rebeldes capturados serán forzados a claudicar. Militar:thumb|331x331px|Estrategia del Shogunato: Shogunato Tokugawa Aliados del Shogunato Dominios ocupados Facción Anti-Tokugawa *Las tropas regulares que encontraban en los límites de los dominios rebeldes de Kyūshū se retiran a la fortaleza de Funai (Actual Beppu), y las tropas regulares de Shikoku se retiran a la fortaleza de Matsuyama. Ambas fortalezas se preparan para resistir cualquier asedio. *La flota del Shogunato será enviada a bloquear los puertos de Kagoshima y Kochi, realizando también bombardeos contra estos. *El dominio de Hikone será rápidamente ocupado por la Denshūtai y el Dominio de Aizu, no se espera una fuerte resistencia debido a la falta de armas. *Los dominios menores son ocupados, bajo el argumento de garantizar la seguridad de estos. *Se movilizará una sección embarcada de la Denshūtai a la fortaleza de Matsuyama, para apoyar a las tropas regulares. *La Denshūtai se moviliza desde Osaka hasta la fortaleza de Kitakyushu, y de ahí para Funai. De estar la fortaleza bajo asedio, forzará su levantamiento, y de no estarlo, marchará junto a las tropas regulares a Higo. *Durante la contraofensiva, en una operación en conjunto con los dominios de Saga, Chōshū e Hiroshima, y la Denshūtai, se forzará a la caída del Dominio de Hikone, iniciando las operaciones para la toma de la fortaleza de Higo, la principal del dominio. *Una vez caiga la fortaleza de Higo, se procederá al avance a la fortaleza de Kagoshima, principal fortaleza del Dominio de Satsuma. *El Shogunato prioriza la caída del Dominio de Satsuma, si esta al caer, la Facción Anti-Tokugawa no se rinde, se procederán las operaciones contra el Dominio de Tosa, embarcando a la Denshūtai hasta la fortaleza de Matsuyama, y proceder al avance a Kochi. *De no haberse rendido el Dominio de Tosa, se procederá a el avance contra la fortaleza, forzándola a su caída. *De ser ocupados Satsuma y Tosa, y de quedar cualquier daimyō menor rebelde, se exigirá la rendición incondicional de estos. border|30px Reino de Polonia Diplomacia: *El gobierno polaco envía un mensajero al Reino de Prusia,éste mensajero trae 2 opciones,en la primera el Zarato de Polonia reclama la devolución de Poznan (Posen en alemán),y en la segunda opción el gobierno de Prusia deberá abrirle las puertas a los polacos católicos de Poznan. El Gobierno de Prusia tiene hasta el día de mañana para responder a ésta petición del Zarato de Polonia. Política: *La llegada de los decembristas al trono ruso,hizo que el gobierno polaco se sienta ``aliviado´´,ya que éstos no estaban contentos con el absolutismo del anterior gobierno,por lo tanto el gobierno polaco trata de mejorar sus relaciones con la Rusia decembrista. Militar: *El gobierno polaco exige al Imperio ruso rearmar a la guarnición polaca,ya que el temor de el Gobierno polaco ante una posible invasión prusiana aumentó. *border|20px Prusia: '''El gobierno prusiano rechaza cualquier tipo de "devolución de territorio", teniendo en cuenta que estos son legítimamente prusianos según los Acuerdos de Viena. También es de tomar en cuenta que Rusia y Prusia son aliados, dentro de la Santa Alianza, y jamás atacaríamos a un aliado nuestro y consideramos los miedos polacos irracionales y hasta irrespetuosos a la nación prusiana. La propuesta de que se le abran las puertas a los católicos de Poznan ni siquiera fue entendida, por lo que será rechazada. Esperamos que el gobierno polaco se de cuenta de la buena voluntad del gobierno prusiano y no vuelva a hacer semejantes amenazas. border|30px '''Reino de Italia ¨La guerra es dulce para aquellos que no la han experimentado¨ Es tiempo para la Italia, es hora de poner fin a la ocupación extranjera, es hora de liberar la Lombardía y a toda la península, la guerra se acerca. Así, se empieza a movilizar masivamente a las dos legiones del norte, con todo y reservistas, contabilizando 121.000 soldados, más los colaboracionistas que se unan en Lombardía, hacia la frontera con el Imperio Austriaco. Claro, dejamos 20.000 de ellos en las fronteras con los Ducados menores para evitar sorpresas, al mando de Alessandro Ferrero La Marmora. La estrategia de los 101.000 soldados restantes a mando de Eusebio Bava, es que, junto a los rebeldes Lombardos, ataquen la frontera por la retaguardia y por el frente, aniquilando a las fuerzas austriacas en la zona, para luego iniciar el avance con los rebeldes a la ciudad de Milán, a la que se llegaría a sitiar y que, desde adentro, sufriría de rebelión y desobediencia civil, para que, en un plazo de una semana debido a los ataques externos e internos, se tome la ciudad. Por su parte, para cubrir la retaguardia, en las afluentes del Po y el propio Río Po se mantendrán guarniciones pequeñas, se levantarán milicias y se contará con los rebeldes para defendernos en líneas de fortificaciones que iniciarían su construcción clandestina si quiera antes del ataque. Por su parte, para desatar el infierno en los Austriacos, se buscará el procesamiento de rebeliones, desobediencia civil y atentados en el Véneto y el resto de Lombardía, para así prácticamente imposibilitar la llegada de tropas y suministros. (Espero que mis medidas de ejército sean tomadas en cuenta). Por su parte, a la larga, las tropas serán suministradas con más refuerzos, 20.000 a los 20.000 originales de las legiones del sur, y 50.000 a Lombardía de la misma zona. Se buscará capacitar en el año a 10.000 Alpinieris para que tomen los Alpes Lombardos, con el objetivo de cercar a Austria. La flota italiana en su totalidad pasará a bloquear el Estrecho de Otranto a la flota austriaca, y, se pedirá a los rebeldes que secuestren barcos de Venecia y Chioggia para llevarlos a Otranto igualmente. Mazzini, por su parte, será enviado a incitar las rebeliones en el norte. A través del año se movilizarán miles de soldados, y con los puestos de reclutamiento, llegarán otros miles, que serán enviados a reforzar la Lombardía hasta que sea una zona estable. Eso si, antes de iniciar la guerra, se le ofrece a Prusia una alianza, por si quieren aprovecharse de todo el revuelo. Se pide a Rusia que presione a Prusia de entrar y a Austria de ceder, debido a que somos liberales, y en realidad, somos de los pocos liberales (Constitución carbonaria del 21, nunca la abolí :v). Para presionar más a Prusia, se buscará que ¨accidentalmente¨ uno de nuestros instructores prusianos muera por bala austriaca. Iniciamos la construcción de una línea de fuertes, puestos de avanzada, vallas, estacas, fosas y guardia civil en los Alpes. En materia económica, se declaran impuestos de guerra y economía bélica. Además de iniciar medidas económicas, como el permitir a los capitalistas arrasar con ruinas sin valor histórico-cultural o zonas insostenibles para iniciar sus nuevos emporios. Por último, se incita a la rebelión italiana masiva en el Véneto, Lombardía, Tirol, Istria y a las de Croacia y Albania se les sigue enviando todo el apoyo posible. *border|20px Prusia: '''La propuesta italiana será tomada en cuenta, sin embargo no entraremos a la guerra contra quien consideramos, dentro de todo, nuestro aliado. border|30px '''España Económico: * Tras ver que los burgueses vascos comienzan a cambiar su pensamiento de uno conservador a otro más bien liberal, el gobierno decide redestinar fondos a la industria siderúrgica de Vasconia; sin cortar tampoco la financiación en Asturias. * Se prosigue con la construcción de carreteras en el Reino de León y el Principado de Asturias. * Se elige modelo de locomotora del catalán Miguel Biada, residente en La Habana. La locomotora “''Cubana''” comienza a ser construida este mismo año. Se inicia también el trazado y construcción de las vías Langreo-Gijón y Madrid-Aranjuez. Se espera que la construcción de las mismas haya finalizado en 1834. Político: * Se fomenta en Andalucía y Castilla la idea de emigrar hacia Oceanía y Asia. Se mandan funcionarios del Estado para que estimen el valor de las tierras colonizadas y reclamadas por España; hecho esto se crean lotes de terrenos asequibles hasta para los labradores y campesinos más pobres con tal de fomentar el envío de colonos. * En la Capitanía General de Filipinas e Islas del Pacífico se realiza un decreto por el cual se prohíbe la venta de armas u otros recursos a piratas japoneses, se multará e incluso encarcelará a todo el que no cumpla con la nueva ley. Diplomático: * Ofrecemos nuestro apoyo diplomático, económico y, en cierta manera, militar al Shogunato Tokugawa dada nuestra implicación directa en la Guerra Itsuyu. * Proponemos a Japón la apertura de una ruta comercial con España a través de Filipinas. Aun así, hasta que no finalice la guerra civil en Japón no comenzaremos a comerciar con el Shogunato por el riesgo que corren los barcos en mares infestados de piratas. * Usaremos para comerciar por el Pacífico a la Nao de China, que comenzará a ser reformada en puertos filipinos, la decisión de ponerla en marcha de nuevo se toma gracias a la necesidad de una flota para el comercio transpacífico con la Unión Hispánica de Aduanas. * Proponemos a Portugal la creación de una ruta comercial por tierra entre nuestros países con tal de fomentar el comercio entre ambos. Esperamos poder comerciar también con materiales venidos desde África. Militar: * Se envían 10 regimientos de infantería al Ducado de Lucca y se solicita a Italia y Austria que garanticen la independencia del ducado. * Los regimientos locales mantendrán su incansable lucha contra los indígenas filipinos de la isla de Mindanao que no acepten la soberanía española. Se pactará con los que busquen una resolución más pacífica para que éstos juren lealtad a España y puedan mantener sus tierras. Los tres regimientos peninsulares de Filipinas, un total de 12.000 hombres, quedarán al cargo de defender el archipiélago de los asaltos de piratas japoneses, tendrán la orden de ejecutar a todos los que traten de desembarcar en la isla. Para facilitar la vigilancia se comenzarán a construir torreones en las principales ciudades pesqueras para poder vigilar las costas más fácilmente. *border|20px Shogunato Tokugawa: El Shogunato acepta la propuesta española, y se compromete a reanudar las operaciones contra los piratas una vez culmine la guerra civil. border|30px Suecia-Noruega Suecia Economía * Se sigue con la mejora de caminos en toda la nación, la Sub-secretaría de Comercio Interior '''lanza un proyecto para introducir el ferrocarril a Suecia, para ello se usan las lineas férreas construidas en años anteriores. El proyecto confeccionado plantea crear dos líneas, Estocolmo-Huddinge en Suecia y Christiania-Lørenskog en Noruega. Para la adquisición de ambas locomotoras se envía a Prusia varios delegados con la suma correspondiente para la compra de ambos vehículos. * La '''Secretaría de Industria y Comercio '''sigue con el fomento de industria en Suecia, en las regiones del sur, Götaland y Svealand, se financian los proyectos para la creación de industria, sobre todo de industria relacionada con la creación de herramientas, las conservas y la maquinaria. * La región de Norrland se abre a la inversión extranjera prometiendo exenciones de impuestos a todo aquel empresario que decida invertir en la zona, sobre todo en la industria relacionada con el hierro y la química. * Se busca el poblamiento de las zonas costeras en la región de Norrland, para ello se buscan pobladores campesinos en Prusia y Rusia, se envían emisarios a esos respectivos países para conseguir a dichos colonos. * Se reducen los aranceles para la entrada de alimentos básicos como el trigo, la cebada o la carne de cerdo. '''Política * El heredero Óscar, comienza a moverse entre los círculos universitarios próximos al sentimiento pan-escandinavo. El mismo comienza a hacer campaña entre la población Danesa, Sueca y Noruega para unir todos los países escandinavos bajo su corona. * Se reconoce al nuevo estado heleno e italiano y se felicita al nuevo zar por su ascenso al trono. Diplomacia * Se crea una empresa estatal con la misión de invertir capital sueco en Dinamarca, para crear lineas férreas, ademas se lanza a concurso la creación de la primera locomotora danesa. Se comienza a construir lineas de ferrocarril en Sealandia, estas lineas no tendrán locomotora y funcionaran con fuerza animal. * Se envía una misión diplomática a Dinamarca para firmar un tratado de libre comercio que elimine los aranceles a los productos alimenticios daneses y al hierro sueco. * Se envían diplomáticos a Italia y Prusia para mejorar relaciones con ambos estados. Colonización * Se prosigue con la colonización de la costa de Guinea y Sierra Leona. Para ello se envían 500 campesinos, que se reparten entre los enclaves de Karlina y Johanina. * Se envía un regimiento de infantería y otro de caballería para establecer un régimen de protectorado con las tribus residentes en el área que conforman las regiones de Kindia y Boke, se espera controlar toda el área para dentro de 2 o 3 años. *border|20px Prusia: '''Prusia acepta. '''Noruega Economía * Se reducen los aranceles a los productos alimenticios. * Se crea un proyecto para el fomento de la industria maderera, la de creación de muebles asequibles y de lujo en Østlandet y Sørlandet. Del mismo modo que en Suecia, se promete una reducción de impuestos a todo empresario que decida invertir en las industrias nombradas anteriormente. * En las regiones de Vestlandet, Trøndelag y Nord-Noreg ''se fomenta la industria de las conservas de pescado. '''Colonización' * Se envían colonizadores noruegos y suecos a Islandia y Groenlandia. border|30px Países Bajos Nos alegramos de que la amenaza de los nativos hostiles y vemos eso como una buena noticia para toda la nación animando nuestro Esfuerzo en la colonización de África. Este año vendrán cosas positivas para Países Bajos. Diplomacia *Aceptamos la propuesta Austriaca y queremos comenzar el acercamiento de nuestra nación con dicho imperio enviaremos a 3 diplomáticos a Austria *Queremos también proponer al shogunato Tokugawa y al reino Español una estrategia para evitar la piratería que amenaza nuestras pertenecías en Oriente se trata de la captura de piratas japoneses por España y Países bajos para detenerlos en nuestras Colonias hasta que la situación de Japón Mejore *También enviaremos los primeros arquitectos y mercantes Neerlandeses para empezar la construcción de Fabricas en Persia, Pedimos al Sha poder construir un pequeño asentamiento Neerlandés en las Costas Persas * Queremos enviar una solicitud al imperio de Brasil para la extracción de minerales como oro y Plata en su territorio por parte de empresas Neerlandesas y facilitar la construcción de minas a cambio del 40% de las ganancias Militar *Planeamos Construir un total de 250 en 2 años con maderas exportadas desde Las colonias Africanas *Se comenzara el reclutamiento de población adulta joven *se construirá una academia militar en la ciudad de Brujas y otra en Roterdam *Se enviaran nuevos grupos de militares a las Indias orientales Neerlandesas Educación * Se construirán escuelas primaria y secundaria en las zonas meridionales del país *a pesar de que la enseñanza básica(primaria) se impartirá en Francés y Neerlandés la educación secundaria se deberá manejar el uso del Neerlandés. *para que aumente el alfabetismo se facilitar la escuela a niños de familias pobres Colonización *Se enviara un grupo de colonos de 500 a la isla de Sumatra en las indias orientales También se comenzara el trabajo forzado de esclavos en minería de las islas *Se enviara campesinos a Costa de oro y se le repartirán las tierras que se les quito a los indígenas aproximadamente 700 granjeros. *Se fundara la capital oficial de costa de Oro se llamara Nassau *Se comenzara la esclavitud de los nativos sobrevivientes(los que Allan atacado asentamientos holandeses) *Se enviara un contingente de soldados las tierras entre las colonias Suecas de Guinea y la costa de marfil Prusiana(Liberia) para reclamar toda esa zona como Neerlandesa **border|20px Shogunato Tokugawa: El Shogunato da visto bueno a las operaciones anti-piratería neerlandesas. **border|20px Persia: se acepte darle territorio a PB se le da las islas faro y la isla de Kemanshad Por su gran apoyo en nuestra modernización y que siga apoyandonla cada vez mas y tendrá que darnos también 4barco a cambio y se firmo una pacto secreto también (el jugador de PB ya sabe de que se trata). border|30px Imperio Austríaco Diplomacia: * Ante el fracaso de las negociaciones con los rebeldes lombardos, se buscará el apoyo internacional, por lo que se enviarán diplomáticos a Prusia, Baviera, Países Bajos y la Gran Bretaña, con el fin de que éstos apoyen a Austria en el conflicto contra los rebeldes rumanos. * Se acepta la entrada de los tres diplomáticos de los Países Bajos con el propósito de reforzar nuestras relaciones. * Se envían diplomáticos a Prusia con el objetivo de apoyarlos en caso de cualquier intento expansionista ruso-polaco. Militar: * Se inicia un reclutamiento masivo de soldados con el fin de contraatacar el avance de los rebeldes lombardos; esto se debe principalmente a un ataque realizado por tropas de Italia contra tropas austriacas en la zona de Tirol del Sur. * Comienza la fortificación de las principales bases militares de Austria en la zona de Lombardía-Veneto, para evitar un posible ataque. Político: * Se inicia un programa de germanización en las zonas italianas, donde se les inculca la enseñanza del alemán como segunda lengua en las principales escuelas de la zona. * Continúa el envío de colonos al asentamiento colonial de Guinea. * Se envía una flota expedicionaria en Zanzíbar, con el propósito de establecer un asentamiento comercial ahí. Económico: * Se recibe la entrada de dinero y armas proveniente de los Países Bajos. * La modernización tecnológica en la sociedad austriaca sigue teniendo un crecimiento notorio. *border|20px Prusia: '''Vemos la buena voluntad del gobierno austríaco de ayudar, pero rechazamos respetuosamente la propuesta, ya que el gobierno prusiano ve a Rusia como un aliado de fiar. Con respecto a la solicitud de ayuda contra los rebeldes rumanos, sera tomada en cuenta. border|30px '''Colombia Política: * Comienza las "Elecciones Generales para Presidente de la Federación" en la que sale electo Antonio José de Sucre. De igual manera mientras se celebraban las elecciones se daba a elegir al Primer Ministro dentro del Congreso el cual fue electo Joaquín Mosquera. Ambos sucesos pasaron entre los días 18 a 26 de Junio de 1826. * Se plantea en la Cámara de Senadores la posibilidad de aumentar la cantidad de Estados y también darle a el Territorio de los Galápagos un representante en el Congreso. Economía: * Es culminada las carreteras Bogotá-Tunja, Caracas-Valencia, Quito-Guayaquil y Panamá-Santiago. * Se inicia los estudios del terreno para construir la carretera que ira desde Alanje hasta la frontera con el Imperio Mexicano. * Inicia la construcción de la carretera de Bogotá-Cáqueza, Bogotá-Tocaima y Caracas-La Guaira * Varios asentamientos agrícolas han comenzado a cambiar su producción según "La Reforma Agraria", los que ya estaban bien ubicado comienzan a expandirse de a poco. Militar: * Simón Bolívar después de ser remplazado como presidente decide seguir en el ejercito. * Sigue construyéndose las Armadas del Caribe y Pacífico Colonización: * Las Islas Galápagos son proclamadas como parte de una nueva división administrativa "Territorio". * Comienzan las exploración completa de islas para saber si esta habitada por Indígenas, de ser así eso se comienza a negociar con ellos para que acepten nuestra presencia ahí. * se comienzan los estudios para la construcción de un pequeño pueblo y un puerto en las isla mas grande. Diplomacia: * El 24 de Agosto se cumplen 5 años del Fin de la Guerra de Independencia y el Reconocimiento por parte de España de la Federación de Colombia como nación independiente junto al resto de naciones hispanas, como forma de conmemoración el Gobierno Colombiano manda al Gobierno Español un regalo que simboliza estos 5 años de paz y apoyo mutuo, y se espera que estos se extiendan muchos años mas. * (tal ves agregue algo mas :v) border|30px Francia Política: Carlos X ha aprobado y modificado las leyes de la siguiente manera: *Extensión de la Ley Anti-Sacrilegio. Extendiendo la pena de muerte por parricidio no solo a quienes profanen la Eucaristía, si no también, todos aquellos que dañen las Iglesias o a miembros del clero, esto se hace para evitar actos violentos y vándalicos contra la santa Iglesia. *Aquellas propiedades ganadas durante la Revolución de 1789 o durante el nefasto periódoco napoleónico serán embargadas, incluyendo la de los nobles como la de los no-nobles. Todos los revolucionarios son enemigos de Francia. *Debido al recrudecimiento de la traitorosa actividad liberal, vamos a endurecer los requesitos ecónomicos para votar, excluyendo a buena parte de la burguesía y de la pequeña nobleza. Economía: *Empezamos a iluminar algunas ciudades como París, Marsella o Nantes con alumbrado público, menos los vecindarios más proletarios o pobres. ¡Que vivan en eterna oscuridad! *Se empiezan a juntar fondos para una posible via ferroviaria, también, se busca inversión por parte de una burguesía para-nada-enfadada-con-el-gobierno para esto. Diplomacia: *Vemos con absoluto desprecio a los asquerosos liberales Italianos, nunca reconoceremos su gobierno, y estudiamos la posibilidad armada contra ellos. *Apoyamos a nuestros amigos Austriacos de forma moral, mandandoles mensajitos de ánimo y tal. *Desconocemos al nuevo gobierno Dekabrista en Rusia, le damos la oferta a el Zar de que venga a pasar unas largas vacaciones a Francia. * border|30px Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Económico: ''' * Creación del '''Imperial Preference System. '''Las colonias británicas (el círculo interno) tendrán cero tarifas en el comercio con Gran Bretaña y viceversa, de forma que los territorios de ultramar tengan facilitaciones para adquirir industrias locales y recibir compañías y cambio Gran Bretaña obtendrá materia prima para sus propias fábricas a precios ínfimos. * Sistema de especialización en la India. Cada región se ocupará de un producto. Se harán distinciones entre zonas de té, de algodón, de arroz, cacao, seda, sal, pastos cultivados, pimienta, manufactura, esmeraldas, oro, hierro y portuarias. * Ampliación de las '''Poor Laws '''por medio de caridad obligatoria de la '''Iglesia Anglicana (deberá aportar una cuarta parte de su presupuesto anual en donaciones a las familias necesitadas), obligaciones legales de las compañías de proveer una jubilación de 5''' libras anuales a la familia de trabajadores fallecidos y rebaja de un '22,5% '''de los impuestos (donde antes pagaban 1 libra ahora pagan 77,5 chelines y así) a las familias que ganen menos de 12 libras cada año. '''Político: ' * Declaración de Manchester. **1 El único fin a largo plazo de Gran Bretaña es proteger el capital británico y expandir el comercio por el mundo. **2. Toda nación eventualmente puede ser amiga de Gran Bretaña. **3. Gran Bretaña, por tanto, siempre intentará llevar relaciones de cordialidad con otra nación para asegurar el comercio de productos británicos. *Declaración de York. **1. Es vital para proteger el capital y comercio que Gran Bretaña tenga una posición de superioridad frente a cualquier enemigo. **2. Toda nación eventualmente puede ser enemiga de Gran Bretaña. **3. Gran Bretaña, por tanto debe vigilar el equilibrio de poderes en Europa y América, y actuar como pueda para conservarlo. *Declaración de Londres. **1. La guerra es un detrimento al desarrollo económico e interrumpe tanto a los capitales como al comercio, más puede tener un beneficio potencial. **2. Si una nación pudo superar los anteriores requisitos, significa que está comprometida con Gran Bretaña a pesar de todo. **3. Gran Bretaña, por tanto, debe buscar mantener solo sus alianzas actuales y bajo los términos de la Ley de Neutralidad, pero mantenerlas a cualquier costo. 'Sociedad: ' * Es creada de forma oficial la '''Policía de Su Majestad, para asegurar el orden y seguridad del público. Momentáneamente estará presente solo en Londres y Manchester mientras se analiza la efectividad del organismo en detener al crimen. * Institución del sistema de inoculación de viruela a lo largo y ancho de todo el Imperio: La viruela cuesta al Imperio más de 100,000 vidas al mes. Se pondrán en servicio 40,000 '''doctores itinerantes para proporcionar la vacuna a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. * '''Prohibición de la esclavitud. '''La promesa estelar de los liberales se hace oficial por medio de la nueva ''Slavery in the Empire Progressive End Act. Se desarrollará de forma progresiva, liberando a un 5% de los esclavos este año, un 10% el próximo, un 15% y así hasta 1832, año en que legalmente quedará prohibida de forma terminante el uso, comercialización o posesión de esclavos. Tema Maorí: * Para convencer a los maoríes se lleva a cabo una estratagema pensada hasta el último detalle y punto. Los tres navíos españoles capturados en las Guerras Napoleónicas (el San Ildefonso de Trafalgar y dos de Finisterre) son remodelados, eliminando cualquier cambio hecho entre su captura y fecha actual, de forma que sean idénticos a su versión original. Se iza la bandera española y se decora con estética hispana moderna (basados en los detalles de navíos ex-coloniales argentinos). De forma inmediata, la tripulación se traslada a navíos mercantes de la Compañía Británica de las Indias, los cuales llevan a los barcos hasta Sidney. En Sidney, montamos en estos a prisioneros, traductores y conocedores de la lengua de Cervantes, tanto locales como traídos especialmente de la metrópoli, para llevarlos a la capital maorí. Finalmente ahí, se les dice a los maoríes que son navíos españoles que capturamos recientemente cuando se dirigían a las islas, y la tripulación de los barcos (los traductores), previamente pagados, corroboran el relato de que son marineros españoles. Antes de que los maoríes puedan preguntar, la tripulación de los navíos mercantes se los llevan a los barcos de nuevo. Se justificará diciendo que "se hará justicia". Les son mostrados mapas del Pacífico (evidentemente les explicamos antes eso), de tal forma que se les haga creer que el expansionismo por las Marianas y las Carolinas hará que España eventualmente quiera seguir con Nueva Zelanda. A partir de ahí combinamos alarmismo ("¿Van a quedarse sin hacer nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde"?) con adulación positiva ("Islas tan hermosas y ricas como las suyas, con una población tan fuerte, no pasarán de largo a las ambiciones de los demás países europeos") ''para rematarlos. Como último detalle de realismo, los prisioneros que traímos (y que no salieron a la primera vez) son asesinados en el barco y su cabeza llevada a los maoríes, diciendo ''"gente que conspire contra el gran pueblo maorí no merece vivir". La cantidad de prisioneros muertos será igual a la de hispanohablantes que se hayan mostrado ante los maoríes, así evitamos que salgan diez cabezas de cinco hombres.'' Se les reitera que conservarán su religión, lengua, cultura y tradiciones en caso de un dominio británico. '''Diplomático:' * Es enviada una misión diplomática a los Estados Unidos, '''con la misión de re-definir la frontera entre ellos y nuestro dominio del Canadá. Se propone, para la división del '''territorio de Oregón, fijar los límites en el paralelo 49° '''(tal como en NLT); en las disputas del Maine, ponerla en el río Saint Louis; y en Minnesota, justo en dónde está el máximo reclamo británico. * Frente a los asuntos de la península itálica, hacemos un llamado a la paz entre las partes enfrentadas. La guerra es mala para el comercio. En todo caso, pedimos a '''Italia que reconozca la soberanía británica de Malta. * Al tiempo que Hellas y los otomanos negocian la paz, a los pueblos balcánicos rebeldes se los intenta convencer de llevar a cabo una política diplomática y comercial cercana a Gran Bretaña, a cambio de apoyo militar y reconocimiento diplomático que seguramente necesitan. Se hace secretamente. * Al gobierno ruso '''se le hace llegar una carta sobre la situación geopolítica de Asia Central. En caso de su aceptación, se firmarían oficialmente en los '''Pactos de San Petesburgo. '''Los términos son conocidos por el jugador en cuestión. * Reiteramos a '''China nuestra petición de que abra 12 puertos '''al comercio británico. Como medida de presión se movilizan '''18 buques '''en la costa de Cantón. * Se pide a '''La Plata '''un tratado de amistad, cooperación y reconocimiento. Los términos son los siguientes: Gran Bretaña dará prioridad comercial a los productos agrícolas argentinos frente a los de otras naciones, y proporcionará ayuda económica; a cambio, los platinenses han de permitir la '''libre entrada de capitales y arrendarnos las islas Malvinas. ''' * border|30px '''Reino de Prusia Economía: * Se crea el Banco Nacional de Prusia. * Se creará un marco de seguridad jurídica para la creación de empresas. Diplomacia: * Proponemos la realización de un encuentro entre los miembros de la Santa Alianza para abordar qué será de la misma, dado que se ha notado gran desconfianza entre los miembros de la misma, para citar unos casos los temores austríacos de una intervención rusa en Prusia, entre otros. El encargado de la representación de Prusia en la reunión sería Humboldt. * También se propone una reunión entre Prusia, Portugal y los Países Bajos, para solucionar los recientes conflictos diplomáticos y la realización de una posible delimitación de fronteras. Militar: * Se sigue con la expansión de la marina. Extras: * Ha nacido el segundo en la sucesión al trono, el príncipe Federico, hijo del príncipe heredero Federico Guillermo IV. border|30px Imperio de Brasil Economía: *Se construye el Puerto Comercial de Santos, para el comercio naval desde la Capital, Sao Paulo, al exterior. Es debido a que el resto de puertos son tanto militares como comerciales, y así, este puede ser completamente para uso comercial. Se pretende que sea el puerto mas grande de Brasil. *Se pretende hacer una gran carretera que conecte el Brasil de punta a punta directamente para crear una mejor mobilidad nacional. Se hará por tramos: **Montevideo-Pelotas, Pelotas-Porto Alegre, Porto Alegre-Florianópolis, Florianópolis-Curitiba, Curitiba-Sao Paulo (con un desvio al Puerto), Sao Paulo-Rio, **Rio de Janeiro-Vitória, Vitória-Salvador, Salvador de Bahia-Maceió (pasando por Aracaju), Maceió-Recife, Recife-Natal (pasando por Joao Pessoa), Natal-Fortaleza, **Fortaleza-Sao Luis y Sao Luis-Belem. En el futuro se extenderá esta gran carretera llamada "Nacional 1" o "N1". *Se refuerza el movimiento del latifundio en el mundo de la agricultura, apoyado y financiado por el gobierno de Pedro I. Se cree que así, aunque la tierra no esté dando toda su capacidad, habrá mas calidad en los productos gracias a que la tierra puede recuperarse del anterior cultivo. Política: *Se empieza un movimiento para invitar a los hispanos que no se sientan agustos en las tierras brasileñas, a darles una oportunidad de abandonar el Brasil para ir a buscar una nueva vida en Argentina y otros paises hispano-hablantes. *Se busca un tratado comercial y de no agresión con nuestro vecino país, las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata. Militar: ''' *Se organiza el ejército: **Exército do Norte (Estacionado en Belem) **Exército do Sul (Estacionado en Sao Paulo) **Frota do Brasil (Estacionado en el Puerto de Natal) border|30px '''Imperio Mexicano Política: *El emperador anuncia el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, Felipe. Economía: *Se continua la construcción de los proyectos de infraestructura del año pasado. *Se continua el fomento a la industria. Diplomacia: *Se prepara el puerto de Acapulco para el arribo de la Nao de China. *Se inician diálogos con Colombia y Perú para la creación de uan ruta de comercio marítimo entre México y estos países. Colonización: *Se mantienen las políticas de colonización dadas en los años anteriores en el norte del país. *Se mantienen las políticas de integración y evangelización indígena en el norte del país. Militar *Se terminan de momento las conversaciones sobre asesores militares con el Reino de Francia debido a la falta de respuesta de esta, iniciando negociaciones con el Reino de Prusia. *border|20px Prusia: 'Prusia acepta el comienzo de las negociaciones. *border|20px 'Federación de Colombia: Acepta el diálogo y comienza a negociar la creación ruta de comercio marítimo. border|30px República de Argentina * Redacción de la Constitución de 1826. El país cambia su nombre a República Argentina y se convierte en un régimen federal, democrático y republicano. * El Poder Legislativo será bicameral, conformado por la Cámara de Representantes y la de Senadores. La primera será conformada por diputados elegidos en forma directa, con un período de cuatro años de gestión y elecciones cada dos. La segunda, por senadores de cada provincia elegidos en forma indirecta con un período de seis años en sus cargos y renovaciones por tercios cada dos años. * El Poder Ejecutivo será conformado por el Presidente, que será elegido cada cuatro años, sin reelección posible y será elegido por la Cámara de Representantes. Por su Gabinete, que será conformado por los puestos de Ministro de Diplomacia, Ministro de Economía, Ministro de Guerra, Ministro de la Armada, Ministro de Justicia y Ministro de Educación. Y por los Gobernadores, uno por cada provincia, elegidos por las Juntas Provinciales. * El Poder Legislativo será representado por la Suprema Corte, integrada por 17 Jueces de los cuales 16 serán elegidos por los Gobernadores (uno por Provincia) y 1 por el Presidente. * Se crea oficialmente el estatuto de Ciudadanía Argentina. Todo aquel nacido en el territorio de la Nación o extranjero que haya vivido por 5 años seguidos lo obtendrá de forma automática. * Los requisitos para votar serán: **Ser un Ciudadano. **Ser mayor de 23 años. **Ser varón. **Ser un libre (no esclavo). **Saber leer y escribir. **Tener un trabajo de profesión. **Tener 10 parcelas de tierra a nombre propio. *Las primeras elecciones de la Argentina se celebrarán el día 9 de Julio de 1828. Hasta ese momento, se usará de forma provisional a los Cabildos de Buenos Aires para decidir actos legislativos y judiciales. *Se declara como Presidente provisional al ilustre Vicente López y Planes, Gobernador de la Provincia de Buenos Aires. *La Nación se retira de la Unión Hispánica de Aduanas. *Se firma el tratado de amistad, cooperación y reconocimiento inglés. *Se exige en un ultimátum al Imperio del Brasil que detenga de forma inmediata la deportación de ciudadanos platinenses, reconozca la soberanía de la Banda Oriental del Uruguay y retire a sus tropas de la región. *Los rebeldes de Montevídeo son financiados y armados. 1827 Europa *El Imperio Otomano se niega y hace una contrapropuesta: liberara los Balcanes y Grecia obtendrá Chipre creta las islas del egeo y sus territorios que reclamaba en Europa además de la parte europea de Costantinopla. *Un instructor pruso es asesinado por soldados austriacos, el gobierno pruso pide explicaciones. *Milán cae ante las fuerzas italianas y Venecia esta en manos de los rebeldes. *Levantamientos en contra de Carlos X, proletarios, burgueses y algunos nobles luchan juntos para derrocar el tirano. *Dinamarca acepta el tratado de libre comercio con Suecia. Asia y Oceanía *Victoria pírrica en Higo por las fuerzas del Shogunato, mientras Kochi sigue resistiendo. *Batalla naval de Kagoshima, la flota del anti-shogunato y unos pocos barcos piratas se enfrentan a la flota enviada del shogun; aun con algunas bajas el shogun gana mientras los remanentes de las otras dos flotas se retiran a los puertos piratas en balanes. *Alianza entre los piratas y los indígenas de la isla de Mindanao. Se envían algunos barcos de apoyo. *Inicia el asedio de Manila, casi toda la flota pirata asedia desde la bahía de Manila. *Los maoris, sin muchas opciones, miedo y venganza aceptan la propuesta britanica y liberan sus diplomaticos América *El intento de expulsión de hispanohablantes refuerza la rebelión en Montevideo y se expande por Uruguay. Los hispanohablantes la mayoría se van a Uruguay. (Si creen que me dejo eventos, quéjense a mí.) border|30px Imperio Mexicano border|30px Shogunato Tokugawa Político: *Es fundada la Shinsengumi, que actuará como la unidad especial de policía del Shogunato. Diplomático: *Se prepara una pequeña conferencia en Edo, con la que se oficializará la apertura de Japón al comercio exterior. Esta conferencia tendrá lugar una vez acabe la guerra civil y la presencia pirata sea detenida. **A esta conferencia estarán invitados los representantes de España, Francia, el Reino Unido, los Países Bajos y Rusia. Militar: *Tras la ocupación de los dominios Kumamoto y Hikone, se fuerza a los daimyō de estos a la rendición. *Continúan los bloqueos sobre Kochi y Kagoshima. También se movilizan secciones de las fuerzas navales en espera para la caza de piratas. Se empleará a la Shinsengumi en esta tarea también. *Se retrasa el avance al sur, principalmente para reforzar, reorganizar y reponer los elementos necesarios para continuar el conflicto. *Las fuerzas que ocuparon Hikone son enviadas al sur, para reforzar las guarniciones en Funai e Higo. *Una vez las tropas sean reorganizadas y reforzadas, se reanudará el avance hacia el sur, a la fortaleza de Kagoshima. La Denshūtai encabezará la marcha. *Para evitar bajas, las tropas de la Denshūtai atraerán a las unidades enemigas, y las unidades regulares se encargarán de rodear a las unidades enemigas. *Una vez alcanzado la fortaleza de Kagoshima, esta se pondrá bajo sitio. Se ofrecerá la rendición y perdón a su rebelión por arresto domiciliaria en Edo, al daimyō de Satsuma, Shimazu Narioki. De ser rechazada, la fortaleza de Kagoshima será puesta bajo sitio y forzada a su rendición. *En Kochi, en el domino de Tosa, la fortaleza continuará bajo asedio del Shogunato. De caer la fortaleza de Kagoshima, o rendirse el daimyō de la misma, se hará la misma oferta al daimyō de Tosa, Yamauchi Toyosuke. De rechazar, el sitio continuará hasta la caída de la ciudad. Económico: *Las tierras de los dominios de Hikone y Kumamoto, al igual que las riquezas de estos dominios, son tomados por el Shogunato. border|30px Reino de Francia border|30px Reino de España border|30px Países Bajos Diplomacia *Rechazamos la propuesta de un matrimonio entre nuestra Princesa Mariana de Nassau y Sebastián de Portugal *Queremos demostrar nuestro desagrado entre la guerra Austro-Prusiana y esperamos que esto llegue a una resolución pronta *Enviamos 12 diplomáticos al extranjero 3 a Suecia-Noruega, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Grecia *Volviendo a nuestras Relaciones diplomáticas con Persia enviaremos el Primer grupo de soldados a las islas Faro y Kesehem para construir el fuerte Gorninga(aproximadamente 250 hombres) Militar *enviamos un grupo de 55 barcos a bloquear los puertos Omaníes y declaramos la guerra en Marzo de este año *bombardearemos las ciudades costeras de Omán y cualquier buque que provisiones *reclutamos soldados en Bélgica del sur y Luxemburgo para poder aumentar el numero de soldados disponibles en nuestro ejercito *utilizaremos todo el hierro y materiales traídos desde oriente para fabrica en demasía (armas fusiles y cañones) Educación * estamos felices de que la población de Países bajos este aumentando su alfabetismo gracias a las reformas de el Rey *Seguiremos con los incentivos de salarios mas altos a los profesores bilingües Colonias * Seguimos enviando colonos a Costa de Oro en especial al poblado de Nassau seguiremos el curso del rio Volta esperando que su navegación mejore la explotación de los recursos del lugar *Enviaremos a Williem Hendrik de Vriese al mando de una exploración científica en la isla de Flores * También se enviara una segunda exploración militar a Sumatra y un nuevo grupo de colonos de 350 a Célebes *comenzaremos con la construcción de barcos en las propias colonias que solo los colonos Neerlandeses calificados podrán viajar empezaremos la exploración de las islas de el sur de Indonesia *En dirección a hacia la gran isla de nueva Guinea. *proclamamos las tierras entre costa de Marfil y Guinea como parte de Países bajos y se les bautiza Nuevo Limburgo.(Post anterior) *en todas las indias orientales neerlandesas planeamos enviar un numero total de 4,500 colonos este año border|30px Imperio Austriaco Económico * Contactamos con ingenieros e industriales británicos y prusianos para la construcción de un ferrocarril en Austria. * Se continúa con la apertura comercial a todos los países de Europa, recibiendo productos de varios países, principalmente de los Países Bajos. Político * La población italiana de Tirol será evacuada por su propia seguridad hasta Cracovia y áreas circundantes, se les prometen compensaciones y el retorno a sus propiedades una vez acabada la guerra. Militar * Se declara la guerra al Reino de Piamonte-Cerdeña acusando sus pretensiones de ser totalmente ilegales e iniciamos la contrainvasión de sus posiciones con 200.000 soldados que marcharan sobre Milán. * Se continúa con el reclutamiento de más soldados para el ejército y la construcción de más buques de guerra. * Las tropas austriacas contraatacan los avances italianos en Lombardía, y se refuerzan las bases en Tirol, Istria y Dalmacia. Diplomático * Denunciamos la codicia expansionista de reino de Piamonte-Cerdeña y a Dos Sicilias e instamos a las demás potencias europeas a hacer respetar los acuerdos de Viena. * Ante la aberrante declaración de guerra de parte de Austria como consecuencia del "asesinato" accidental de un espía prusiano, el ministro de relaciones austríaco presenta una disculpa ante los altos mandos prusianos, además de darle una compensación para reparar los daños, puesto que Austria no está en condiciones para librar una guerra contra Prusia. * Se le pide a Prusia que honre nuestra alianza y le declare la guerra al ilegal Reino de Italia, le pedimos lo mismo a Francia alegando las conexiones sanguíneas entre nuestros soberanos. border|30px Colombia border|30px Reino de Prusia Diplomacia: * En un principio, ofrecemos secretamente a Rumanía que entraremos a la guerra contra Austria con la condición de que coronen a un rey prusiano, preferiblemente el príncipe Carlos. * Independientemente de la respuesta de Rumanía, el reino de Prusia declara la guerra al Imperio Austríaco en febrero de este año ante lo acontecido en Italia. No toleraremos que maten a nuestros oficiales de esa manera, y tenemos intereses que defender. border|30px Suecia-Noruega El rey. Enfermo. Su hijo, el príncipe heredero Oscar, es declarado regente hasta que su padre,el rey Carlos XIV Juan, se encuentre en capacidades de gobernar de nuevo. [[Archivo:Bandera_de_Suecia-Noruega_(AoG).png|thumb|center|300px| Nueva bandera de Suecia-Noruega ]] Nuevos símbolos nacionales. ¿Reconciliación Escandinava? '' ''Desde su proclamación como regente del reino, el príncipe heredero y virrey de Noruega Oscar, ha emitido una serie de edictos en favor de una reconciliación con los Noruego '' border|25px '''Suecia' Economía Política * El príncipe regente y virrey de Noruega, Oscar, emite una reforma institucional en Suecia para acomodarla al nuevo panorama Europeo. El Riksdag de los estados será reformado para convertirse e una asamblea que se reúna cada semana para, junto al rey, discutir la situación de Suecia nacional e internacionalmente y aprobar reformas y decretos bajo un sistema de votación. La nueva asamblea se dividirá en 300 asientos los cuales 100 pertenecerán a la nobleza, 100 a la burguesía, 50 al clero y 50 al campesinado (Solo serán representados los pequeños y grandes agricultores con tierras propias). En esta asamblea el rey podrá decidir que cosas se discuten o no y su voto consta como 50. * Se aprueba un nuevo escudo y una nueva bandera para Suecia-Noruega, otra para Suecia y para Noruega. Estas nuevas banderas tienen un carácter conciliador ya que están formadas por la unión de la bandera Noruega (Cruz de San Andres blanco bajo fondo rojo) y la de Suecia (Cruz escandinava oro bajo fondo azul marino). Estos nuevos símbolos deberán ser usado por los barcos mercantes suecos y noruegos y por la Armada Unificada Sueca-Noruega. Diplomacia Militar Colonización border|25px Noruega Economía Política Diplomacia Militar Colonización border|30px Reino de Grecia Diplomacia: * Se acepta la oferta de paz del Imperio Otomano Administrativo: * Este mismo año se procederá a la ceremonia de coronación de Adolfo Federico Duque de Cambridge, a partir de su coronación Adolfo I del Grecia. '''El evento tendrá lugar en la basílica de '''Santa Sofía y se invitará a los jefes de estado de todos los países europeos, así como al presidente de los Estados Unidos y al emperador Carlos V de México. * Se traslada la capital de Atenas a Constantinopla. Economía: * Debido a la guerra, algunas zonas de Grecia han sufrido daños y deben de ser reparados. Se aprueba la reconstrucción de las zonas afectadas. * Creación del Banco de Grecia: Para financiar la reconstrucción del país se creará el Banco de Grecia. El BG será administrado por el poder ejecutivo y el Gobierno. * Se pone en circulación una nueva moneda, el dracma. El BG será la única entidad que podrá emitir moneda. Hasta 1831 la el kurus otomano podrá ser utilizado junto con el dracma. * Reforma agraria: Se procede a la expropiación de todas las tierras pertenecientes a los terratenientes otomanos. El 90% de las tierras serán divididas y vendidas a un coste inferior de su coste real, de esta forma se espera que aparezca una pequeña burguesía agraria. El 10% restante de las tierras serán de propiedad mixta siendo un 40% del Estado y un 60% privada. Estas tierras serán utilizadas para la plantación de tabaco y su futura exportación. Militar: * Se cesa el asedio de Constantinopla. * Los 35.000 soldado británicos junto con su flota son devueltos al Reino Unido. * Se procede al la profesionalización del ejército. Los aproximadamente 100.000 soldados griegos recibirán adiestramiento militar de mandos británicos y prusianos. * Las guerrillas son disueltas, en su lugar se creará una Guardia Rural cuya función será la de proteger los caminos y pueblos. Los veteranos de la Guerra de Independencia se encargarán de adiestras en las tácticas de guerrilla. * La flota, que se compone de unos 100 barcos aproximadamente, se dividirá en tres flotas que serán llevadas a puerto para modernizar los barcos con el material que los británicos nos dieron. border|30px Gran Bretaña e Irlanda border|30px Reino de Italia. *Voy a usar el formato para ver como me queda el post :v* Diplomacia. * Cualquier propiedad Habsburgo en Lombardía ocupada pasará a ser de la Casa Saboya, su dinero en la zona, pasará a financiar en un 10% el esfuerzo bélico, y toda mercancía austriaca será confiscada para uso italiano. * Se envían 10.000 liras italianas al gobierno de Prusia como agradecimiento por su entrada a la guerra. * Se reconoce al nuevo Reino de Grecia, al Reino de Albania, al Reino de Bulgaria, al Reino de Rumanía y al Principado de Serbia y Montenegro. Al Reino de Rumanía se le ofrece en secreto apoyo conjunto a Prusia para que entren contra Austria, se les promete Transilvania, a cambio de esto también se pide una alianza. A Albania también se le propondría una alianza y algo '''''secreto. * Al Reino de Grecia se le ofrece un tratado por la ciudad de Vlorë, Cape Linguetta y la Isla de Sazan, el tratado es conocido por el jugador (pido a Jesús que si se lo pasa a Grem, copie y pegue el tratado como se lo di >.>) * Al Reino Unido se envía una propuesta secreta. * A Rusia se le pide la presión al gobierno de Austria para que ceda. Por su parte, se reconoce al gobierno liberal de Rusia. * A Francia se le pide no intervenir en asuntos fuera de sus fronteras, pero para prevenir, se fortifica Niza con todo lo que podamos y la Línea Alpina se extenderá hasta la propia ciudad de Niza. * A cualquier nativo en torno a la colonia de Nuazzo (Nuakchot) se le propone la ¨asimilación¨ y la ¨cooperación¨ * Pasamos a garantizar la independencia del Papado, y la defensa del cristianismo romano. Se enviarán al papado como muestra de buena voluntad y cooperación, militantes y representantes de las Santas Ordenes de: Sán Lázaro de Jerusalén, San Mauricio y Lázaro, Milicia de Jesucristo, Santo Sepulcro de Jerusalén, Malta, Santísima Anunciación, Constantiniana de San Jorge, Caballeros de la Estrella y San Jenaro, a estos se les pide que se adhieran los de la Orden de San Stefano de Toscana y Constantiniana de San Jorge de Parma, como símbolo de la unidad religiosa, la estabilidad y la independencia de los estados italianos. * En Toscana se hace un boom con respecto a la cantidad de comerciantes carbonarios que llegarán, mandando el quintuple de lo que se mandaba anteriormente, con la excusa de ¨mejorar las relaciones comerciales¨. * Mazzini viajará al Véneto, con sus respectivas escoltas, no sin antes animar la rebelión en Brescia y Verona. Militar. ''' *Lo pondrá Grem luego* '''Político. * Mazzini anuncia su futura candidatura a Primer Ministro de Italia. * Ante el Congreso se presenta un tal ¨Agustino Codazzi¨ (Agustín Codazzi en Español), el cual al parecer es militar graduado y veterano de las Guerras de Independencia Hispanoamericanas (sobretodo las de Venezuela, Colombia y Ecuador) y sobretodo de las Guerras Napoleónicas (como soldado de entrenamiento artillero, brigadier y furrier), este se presenta para ejercer cargo y dejar la vida de hacendado, y luchar por la nación italiana. Este al parecer vuelve de servir como cartógrafo en la Gran Colombia solo por nuestra causa independentista. Se le envía a la frontera con Francia a defender la Línea Alpina en caso de ataque. Debido a su pasado napoleónico, se le lavará intensivamente el cerebro con todo lo que se tenga y se le dará todo lo que pida para que su honor y lealtad se tornen del lado acérrimo de Italia y no de Francia, como lo fue hace varios años. Se espera de que, en caso de ataque francés, su conocimiento de sus tácticas y soldados puedan hacer mella en el enemigo a la hora de encararles. Se pedirá que se las arregle para levantar tropas en los Alpes, Niza y hasta Turín para enviar a la Línea, de momento, solo tiene guardia civil y fuerzas policiales. Económico. * Se buscará la creación de empleos para los más desfavorecidos, como programa de integración social para vagabundos y prisioneros sin historiales altamente violentos, en los que, se les ofrece trabajar, o bien como soldados y marineros, o como mano de obra para el esfuerzo bélico. Otras opciones son trabajar en campos, pesquerías, ganaderías, zonas de tala y minas. * Se iniciará la explosión de los territorios ocupados y el uso de la población que no corra a alistarse en el ejército. Ojo, solo se explotan los recursos del territorio, no a la población. border|30px Persia border|30px Imperio del Brasil border|30px Estados Unidos Diplomacia: * Se acuerda con Gran Bretaña el reparto de Oregón tal y como en NLT, marcando los hitos y explorando las posibilidades de la costa Pacífica. Político: * El congreso aprueba una nueva ley de naturalización que entrara en vigor a partir de este año, esta relajara los exacerbados requisitos de nacionalidad de la ley de 1802 para incentivar a los europeos a inmigrar a América y poblar nuestro gran país, los principales preceptos de la ley son los siguientes: ** El requisito de "blanco libre" se mantiene. ** Se elimina el requisito de que el extranjero deba declarar con antelación su deseo de convertirse en ciudadano. ** Se reducirá el periodo de residencia necesario para adquirir la nacionalidad de 5 años a un año. ** Todo niño nacido en Estados Unidos adquirirá la nacionalidad automáticamente sin importar que sus padres sean extranjeros ni el tiempo que lleven en el país. ** A los varones extranjeros de entre 16 y 40 años se les dará la opción de adquirir la nacionalidad inmediatamente si aceptan unirse al ejército, pasar por un periodo de formación y juran lealtad a la bandera. Económico: * Se comienzan los trabajos de construcción del Ferrocarril de Baltimore y de Ohio, el primero del país, que estará listo para 1830, esperamos construir más de estos novedosos artefactos para conectar todavía más nuestra gran nación. Militar: * Se suprime la defenestrada milicia y se inician proyectos para modernizar y profesionalizar las fuerzas armadas, esperando contar con un ejército de línea de 70.000 hombres para 1830, con posibilidad de aumentarlo hasta los 220.000 en caso de guerra. * Para lograr estos objetivos se agregara a los cursos de los oficiales un año extra que deberán cursar en las academias militares prusianas, consideradas las mejores del mundo. border|30px Reino de Portugal Se invita a la heredera al trono María Teresa de Braganza y a su familia a que se vengan vivir a Lisboa (y si aceptan se envía una oferta de matrimonio a los holandeses para casar a Sebastián Gabriel y hijo único de María Teresa y a su princesa Mariana). Se envía una oferta de unión pacífica a los nativos de la zona entre las colonias portuguesas de Mozambique y Angola y cambio se les darán todos los avances tecnológicos de Portugal (menos las que ya se han unido a Gran Bretaña). Se contratan técnicos y médicos extranjeros para empezar a modernizar el país. Se envían 1500 colonos a fundar una colonia en las costas de Senegal y Gambia y se solicita a los nativos de la región su unión pacífica a Portugal e igual que a los otros se les dará toda la tecnología portuguesa. Se acepta la propuesta prusiana sobre Costa de Marfil. Se continúa la repartición de las tierras entre los campesinos. Se construye un edificio específico para la Academia Real de las Ciencias de Lisboa y además se la renombra cómo Real Academia de las Ciencias de Lisboa border|30px Imperio Ruso border|25px Reino de Polonia border|30px Argentina border|30px Principado de Serbia Han pasado siglos, siglos desde que nuestro pueblo ha vivido sepultado bajo las sucesivas generaciones de esos nefastos sultanes. Pero gracias a nuestra resistencia y a la conservación de nuestra prodigiosa cultura y omnipotente fe, hemos conseguido apartar las garras de esos ambiciosos turcos de nuestras sagradas tierras, y por fin, podremos demostrarle al mundo que Serbia ha vuelto más fuerte que nunca. ¡Dios salve a Serbia! Бог сачувај Србију! '' ''- ''Palabras del príncipe Miloš tras la victoria contra los otomanos Con la independencia, Serbia renace como un estado dispuesto a conseguir poder en los Balcanes y a su vez lograr una modernización que pueda situarla a la altura de las naciones occidentales. Miloš decide comenzar con una serie de cambios y reformas para que el nuevo país logre su objetivo. '''Diplomacia:' * El príncipe decide enviar diplomáticos a Grecia, Rumanía y Rusia con el fin de mejorar las relaciones ya que Serbia considera a estos países unos fieles seguidores del cristianismo ortodoxo y por ello unos posibles aliados en su lucha contra el islam. Político: * Se decide dar dos opciones a la población musulmana restante: Convertirse y conseguir los mismos derechos que los cristianos ortodoxos, o negarse y ser siervos listos para ser utilizados en la modernización del país. Además, todo el que se niegue tendrá que dejar sus tierras, las cuales pasarán a nobles y agricultores serbios. * Se plantea la destrucción de todas las mezquitas del país, pero al final se decide conservarlas y convertirlas en iglesias cristianas. * Se incita a todos los serbios de las ciudades a desplazarse a los campos y pueblos con el fin de poblar más espacios y tener las poblaciones más dispersas. Económico: * El príncipe decide promover la agricultura y la ganadería como potencial económico hasta que el país consiga suficientes avances como para empezar a promover la industria. También se construyen algunas minas, en especial de carbón y plomo. * Comienza la investigación de los países más industrializados para poder traer la industria a los Balcanes. Para ello, se envían a varios delegados con destino de varios países para que hablen con los grandes propietarios de fábricas y aprendan del uso de estas. * Se realizan reparaciones en las zonas más afectadas de la guerra, sobre todo en la capital, Belgrado. Militar: * Se reclutan alrededor de 30.000 soldados para que el país esté preparado en caso de otra guerra. * Se crean varios puestos en la frontera con el fin de enviar soldados a mantenerla vigilada y defendida. Otros: * El príncipe decide contratar a un tutor francés para la educación de sus dos hijos Milan y Mihailo. Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos Ucrónicos Categoría:Age of Revolutions Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XIX